1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing device which can perform picture quality setting of a video signal and sound quality setting of an audio signal at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, because digital technology evolves into multifunction and diversification, various image processing devices such as wide screen television, high definition television, and the like become popular. These image processing devices output image to display device such as a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal monitor, or the like, and it is necessary to set in advance picture quality of the image, such as contrast, brightness, and the like. Further, it is necessary to set in advance sound quality of an audio signal, such as bass (low frequency component), and treble (high frequency component).
Setting of these are performed generally in response to a user operation which is received in a setting screen that is displayed by an On Screen Display (OSD) function. However, it is necessary for a user to set the picture quality and the sound quality individually because the setting screen for the picture quality and the setting screen for the sound quality are usually different.
In relation to above described problem, in JP-A-2000-228751, a wide screen television which can switch properly in a short period of time a display mode of a regular screen in four to three (4:3), a wide screen in sixteen to nine (16:9), and the like, is disclosed. This wide screen television detects a kind of aspect ratio of the image from input video signal, if the detected kind continues for a prescribed time interval, the wide screen television switches a display mode complying with the image and display the image. Further, the television is provided with an audio mode detecting portion which detects switching of mode identification signal of audio signal, and can change a display mode by detecting the switching of the audio mode.
In addition in relation to the above described problem, in JP-A-H08-098111, a television receiver which solves complicated setting of the audio mode which must be set for every channel in case where a user changes a channel, is disclosed. This television receiver automatically discriminates the audio mode which is optimized to an audio visual reproducing style of a user to output audio signal for every channel. As a result, it is not necessary to set again the audio mode any time when the user changes the channel, and the user is free from the complicated setting of the audio mode.
However, the television receivers disclosed in the above described JP-A-2000-228751 and JP-A-H08-098111 can perform changing of the audio mode in response to kind of the video signal and change of the channel, setting of the picture quality and the sound quality in usual reproducing where these change do not happen, must be performed manually by the user in advance as in the conventional art.